The Guy's Problems
by bellaxswanxcullen
Summary: A chapter story loosly based off of my one-shot. Tyler, Mike and another guy go to the extremes by doing all of this what face rearangment does Edward have in store for them? If he can find them...
1. Kidnapped

The Guy's Problems

**A/N: OK, this is somewhat based off of my one-shot with Mike and Bella, reviews are very much appreciated and I might have some other stories worth reviewing too.**

**My one-shot is brilliantly titled Mike and Bella One-shot. It's OK. Feel free to check it out along with my story of Quil and Claire. And as always reviews are appreciated!**

**This is for you EmilyMCullen!**

BPOV:

Honestly, I always thought Edward was just taking Mike's thoughts a little too well just too! I knew Edward was overprotective and I just assumed Mike maybe thought of me kissing him passionately. I guess Edward would hate that but since I knew it wouldn't happened I could care less, now I would probably care if a girl s obsessed over Edward and I could hear her thoughts, no matter what. So I completely understood Edward's reaction. Mike made it clear today what he fantasized about.

That was after school but I think it began when I woke up. Edward had to go hunt. I knew that when he didn't greet me when I woke up today. His eyes were SO dark and the bruises were horrible! Then I saw the note on my desk.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I am so sorry love for having to leave like this. I had to hunt. I hope to be there when you wake up, but if I am not I regret to tell you this but it will be sunny today. We are taking a trip to the south where they have a mountain lion problem._

I could see the crooked smile he would have on if he had told me this in person and continued reading.

_A warning from Alice, that vile Mike Newton is going to get you today. I wish I could be there for you and I will be back tonight. Tomorrow is looking out to be cloudy but it won't rain. I love you. Be safe._

_Your Fiancé,_

_Edward_

Ugh! An Edward less, Mike filled day! Horrible, but I got up took a human moment and threw on a t-shirt and sweat pants. At least today Alice wouldn't scrutinize my wardrobe today. Yeah! Like that was going to make me happier! I could handle Alice's torture. It was OK when she didn't go _too_ out. I ate a piece of toast and drove to school uneventfully.

Then I went to English and Mike eagerly took Edward's seat. He gave me a really odd scary smile that seemed like half his face was in shock while the other half was happy. I think he thought it was seductive or alluring or something along those lines.

"Hey Bella," he said what I supposed was also suppose to be attractive it just sounded weird.

"Hey Mike," I said casually.

Our English teacher decided that we would review Charlotte Bronte's Jane Eyre. This was one of my favorite books, aside from Wuthering Heights it was the classic I read the most. So the teacher made us write an essay on it. During the time he allotted Mike didn't work at all.

"Beautiful, I want to work but the only thing I can think of is how amazing you are, my parents are out tonight why don't you come over?" Mike said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh," I said taken back, "Well, I can't but I think Jessica will be more than happy." I said this because I knew she was eavesdropping and then added, "Edward will be home and we have our wedding to plan."

That seemed to be it, I handed in my paper on Jane Eyre on how I thought it was a well constructed novel about a girl whom has such horrendous things in her life but finds her angel who coincidentally is named Edward. I think that made it even more appealing to me. After English though in those 5 minutes between classes were horrible!

Mike had me cornered in the room once the teacher left and due to my clumsiness I hadn't. Mike just looked into my eyes with _lust_. I wanted to vomit. It 

was too much lust. The type you should only have balanced out between love, the kind that often led to teenagers… pregnant! I now understand Edward's temper in Mike's thoughts and I didn't think I wanted to know what he had pictured in his mind.

Then he took my chin and forced his lips onto mine. I. Was. Disgusted. Then his head came onto my neck. I tried to push him away but another set of hands held mine. Tyler Crowely. Then I saw a tall guy with dark brown hair and gray eyes that looked extremely handsome but nothing compared to my angel. He walked over and I was on the verge of semi-conscious I only got, "Let" and "Help" and then I completely blacked out.

**A/N: One review or no Chapter two! Please! Just go and hit the review button, for all I care speak giberish, I just want to know someone is reading my story!**


	2. Where is She?

The Guy's Problems

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, now if I get one more I'll update, sorry I was going to update yesterday but I didn't want to give you guys too short a chapter! Thank you!**

BPOV:

I woke up, in a dark room. I couldn't see anything, it had no windows. What was this… prison?! Then a light came on, a very bright light. Was I dead? No. You are not dead Bella, if not for yourself then for Edward. You are not dead for Edward, Bella. You just aren't. But then where am I?

"Wh-wh…" I stammered but a warm hand came over my mouth and I could not take comfort in _that_. Because it wasn't cold- like someone's I really wanted and it wasn't hot- like someone whom I knew wouldn't _hurt_ me, physically.

"It's OK sweetheart, you're just here and I am here and Tyler is here and our new friend Kyle is here," Mike said. That was the boy's name.

"Where am I?" I asked, pushing Mike's hand away from my mouth. Then I realized I was on a mattress. I had all my clothes on that was a good sign and I hoped they didn't do anything to me, "What have you idiots done this time?"

"We haven't done anything princess," Tyler said coming over and holding me to his chest stroking my hair and I pulled away, I was ready to punch him when a hand took both of mine.

"Don't do anything rash," Kyle said. I gave him the worst death glare I could manage. He laughed and kissed me, maybe kiss isn't the right word… assault is a 

better one. His tongue tried to find entry way into my mouth but he soon realized there was no way he was doing that.

"You'll get used to it," he said over confidently, "Are you hungry?"

"No," I said with anger in my voice.

"Oh, okay," he said shrugging. He would be the hardest to get past, because in his own creepy, stalker way he did care about me enough to not force my mouth open. At first. There would be more. I knew it.

"Why did you do this?" I questioned them. Kyle shrugged when he met Mike's questioning gaze. KYLE?! Kyle was the one behind all of this?! I didn't even know him. It was… I dare say it, smart!

"We wanted to take you away from your abusive, controlling relationship with Cullen," Mike sneered the name which I had the most respect for. If it weren't for them I would be buried someplace. Thanks to them, they had saved my life many times in many ways, and I was soon to become one of them with everything that goes in there. Meaning a vampire, an adopted child and moving all the time. But I wanted that life compared to anything else. Because I would have Edward and that would be enough.

"He isn't abusive or controlling, he's anything but!" I yelled on the verge of hysterical laughter.

"We know he is," Tyler said, "And we want you to know that you don't have to be afraid. I'll protect you." He came over and rubbed his hand on my back.

It was obvious, well at least one thing: they were all either desperate or idiots or a mixture of both. I'm pretty sure it was the third one.

"Get. Away. From. Me." I said with all the force I could muster up, "And just return me, I'll save you the trouble of Edward beating you up, I won't tell anyone anything. Knock me out again, if you want so I don't know where we are or how to get here, I'll tell Charlie I never heard anything I was knocked out from behind and woke up with a blind fold over my eyes and I was knocked out again! 

Anything! Please!" That was when I started crying, and I knew the only person that could stop it.

I needed the cool embrace of my beloved fiancé. I needed him to just hold me close and whisper sweet affections in my ear, for him to kiss and stroke my hair, reassuring me of everything. I cried for him too. How devastated he would be when he couldn't find me. How long would he go without hunting to make sure I was safe? Would he even go on hunting trips until after our wedding, after I was turned? My body didn't settle for Tyler's arm around my waist. It felt like molestation. I pulled away from it.

"Baby, we can't do that," Kyle said coming over to me. He forced my head onto his shoulder.

"Why not?" I asked.

"We just can't. I mean you're crying about Edward. He doesn't deserve an angel like you."

I hated this. Right now there was no way out of this God forsaken death pit. There was a mattress many pillows a fleece blanket and a couch, a picture of me. But that was it. I needed to keep Edward's face, Edward's voice, Edward's scent; Edward's everything in my head. That will keep me sane. That will remind me of him. I drew in a deep breath and forced the tears to stop. I got into the corner of the room.

Just ignore them. They can't do anything if you just ignore them. Fight when you must, but other than that just ignore them.

EPOV:

I just got back from my hunting trip and I missed Bella the whole time, my sweet savior and love. I can't wait to see her happy face. As much as I love hearing her speak while she's sleeping because she says things Bella doesn't… at least not to me, but I love it even more when she's consciously saying things, because of the light in her eyes. Her beautiful blush when she was embarrassed, even for no reason at all.

Last night in her sleep she had said my name more than usual. Then one time she said "I do". That was music to my ears. She said "I love you, Edward." Her voice rang in my ears. It was the last thing I heard after I jumped from her window. Then when I went to her house, she wasn't there. She wouldn't pick up her cell phone.

Alice called me, she told me she had seen Bella in a dark room, crying. Where could she be? Mike and Bella had never showed up for their shifts at the Newton's Sporting Goods. I knew he had to be behind this. With his thoughts of Bella completely undressed coming at him and it was the night of out wedding! He thought it would happen! He kidnapped her! He's dead.


	3. When My Angel's Gone

The Guy's Problems

**A/N: I got two reviews this time! Equalling 5! (It really doesn't take much to make me happy: this is my 3rd fanfic and my most reviewed, one of them has no reviews and one of them has 2) I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:  
Lizzleness  
GoldEyedWonder  
cassandra jules corrigan  
ashley lacey**

**Disclaimer:**

**My BFF: Hey (insert my name here)!  
Me: Hey (insert my BFF'S name here)!  
My BFF: Did you hear this funny joke?  
Me: What is it?  
My BFF: You don't own Twilight!  
Me: Why is that funny?  
My BFF: Because it's true!  
Me: I know that punches BFF and walks away**

KPOV: (incase you didn't know it's the new guy: Kyle)

That Bella looked so beautiful even if she was ignoring us. I loved it she gave me a very pretty view seeing as her back was to me. I could just imagine her coming over to me, undoing her top. "I want you Kyle." That's what she would say. I knew all I had to do was bide my time till the freaks got away from her, she'd be a little more settled in. Then that evil what's his face Edward came along! She was head over heels for him.

I hated watching her stare into his eyes, like he was a god or something. She should be looking at me that way. She should be kissing me in the hallways. Skipping school… maybe in the janitor's closet, my house even in a forest. Heck! We'd do it everywhere!

Yeah, that would be the life. She'd look at me with a mixture of lust and love, begging me for more. I'd be the one to control how far we went. Oh, I could here her moan now.

Then Mike informed her she had been out for days, she had to be hungry and she had to eat. She seemed to force down even the sandwich we gave her, but it was her favorite!  
"Is anything wrong with it?" I asked.

"No. At least it doesn't knock me out," she said coldly. She wanted me, I could hear it in her voice, see it in her eyes, and feel it in the air. She needed someone like me tough, brave not like the coward Edward.

BPOV:

I thought of how Edward must be hurt. I had been out days! He would be back for certain by now and I wouldn't be waiting for him. For a fact he must know that I hadn't left him. Alice would see me, we might be in close enough for him to smell us, hear us, and hear their thoughts. Maybe. Hopefully. He might be able to track us. He said he wasn't good when he tried to track Victoria but maybe he needed it easier at first. Maybe she knew how to leave a false trail. But these boys wouldn't because they would know to do it. It was one of the farthest things from their minds.

Yes. He would know how to follow their scent. He would get here. It was a split second decision because Alice would have seen it and Edward would have told me to not go to school. Of course! They didn't plan this out it couldn't be smartly thought out making it easy for Edward to find me. And even if it was Alice would see it, even easier! But just incase…

Let's see how much I really mean to these people. If they hate Edward, what would happen if I went with one person? Maybe a little kiss would do it. That would be my back up plan if they didn't carry it out first.

After all, if they all hate Edward then the others who like me can't be far behind.

They'd have to break. No matter how long it took, I'd wait for Edward. I loved him. I needed to keep him in mind. His everything. It could be nothing close to perfect actually far from it. But I could see him, feel him, and kiss him. The most important being see him or hear him. I had a reason to remain alive. A reason to not die. That reason was Edward.

EPOV:  
It had been days! I'd been following their scent; I had actually passed state borders and following false trails, most likely because they couldn't find anyplace 

to fit what they needed it to fit: a jail. How could an angel, not just any angel MY angel, MY savior, MY fiancé, the love of MY existence, hell! Not just the love of my existence, the reason for my existence! How could she be locked in basically a jail with someone like that vile Newton and Crowly and the other one… Kyle. Yes, the jock always imagining everything _he_ and my angel could do together. The boy who showed no interest at all. Ben was better for her! Yes, Angela's Ben is the one boy in the school I'd have her be dating if it weren't me. Because at least he doesn't have vulgar images of any girl and him going through his mind.

No. All he has is _'I hope Angela's happy,' _or _'I wonder if Angela would rather go to a romantic movie or a scary movie, probably romantic. She loves romances. They make her smile and cry. I think I should bring tissues for that.'_ I had to admire Ben. Not once had he flogged me with mental pictures of anything I didn't want to see, even when I came back after I idiotically left, he only hoped I stayed because of Angela's concerns and how Angela felt pain for Bella and he could see it in her eyes. He only had his girlfriend's best interests at heart.

Yes. He was probably the center of Angela's universe because of that too. She saw how hard he tried, and she tried just as hard. I'd have her date Ben. I had gotten side tracked. Alice, Emmet and Jasper were with me. Emmet was driving fast and Jasper kept me calm. Alice was on the look out for everything. She said the room was dark, only dimly lit at the end Bella wasn't at. Kyle, Mike and Tyler were all watching her, with lust in their eyes. Pure lust. No love. It was evil. I desired Bella in the way they did. If I said I didn't it would be a lie. But I respected her and had love for her. They did not. They claimed to. But I knew they wanted her body.

Alice was sucked into another vision; I dove into the depths of her mind.

_Bella was alone in the room. There was no one but her. She was in the light, casting a long shadow of her beautifully slender body. She was involuntarily shivering. Tears streamed down her face. She looked fragile and like she hadn't slept in days. _

"_Edward," she murmured, "Edward please come." _

_She was so frightened. It seemed like the smallest flick would send her into a coma, yet I had the urge to move to reach out to her and go to her. Hug her. I felt hatred, pure rage at those boys for making Bella this way but at the same time I felt love and concern for Bella. _

_Then I came in through a door. She didn't notice who it was and worked up all her might to say, "Go away," her voice cracked. That wasn't the only thing she started sobbing uncontrollably, sobbing my name over and over._

_I ran to her. "Bella, shhh," I soothed her, holding her to my chest tightly stroking her hair. I kissed her forehead. Then she put her head into my chest. I let her tears stain my shirt. I didn't care. I wouldn't care. All I would care about would be having her in my arms again. Being able to hold her and I could almost feel her there._

That was one of Alice's better visions, Bella wasn't physically harmed, and there was no blood although I desperately wanted those boys to get killed. Isn't that what you got for locking away an angel, stealing her? Then again, perhaps I had stolen her from heaven. I coveted her. I wanted what I had no right to want; I belonged to the deepest part of hell for that.

But Bella didn't think so.

**A/N: Writing my disclaimer was fun! This chapter had Kyle's point of view in it, which was really hard but I figured he's new and you don't know him. After that it was a bunch of deep fluff. I think Avril Lavigne's When You're Gone fits Edward and Bella perfectly right now! It inspired this chapter. You know I only want one review and I promise oce I findd one review it will be on the next chapter!**


	4. Found

The Guy's Problems

**A/N: OH GOD! I know I'm horrible, I had the worst writer's block and this chapter isn't as long as the others, I'm sorry. This one was believe it or not inspired by Love Story.**

**DISCLAIMER!! you all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer if I was BD would have been a lot different.**

**By the way incase I'm reading any of your stories, which I probaly am my review button is sometimes not working. **

**Once again I'm SO SO SO sorry for the delay. Also, if anyone has any suggestions on where to take the story after this, or if it should only have like an epilogue please tell me. After this story I'm writing what I wanted/thought would happen in BD. No spoilers. :) Then maybe an imprint story for either Kim and Jared, Quil and Claire or (BD SPOILER, well a little one) Paul and Rachel. So, yeps! Sorry it's so long, and at the end, I will put the names of all who reviewed! Without further ado or delay...**

BPOV:

Where was Edward, all the boys had left, the one door is the one they left through. I didn't dare try to escape. They'd catch me Kyle and Mike were strong, not like Edward but too strong for me. They'd all sloppily kissed me at least 10 times, I'd fought each time. Once Mike made-out with me so I couldn't breathe and I fainted, they seemed to enjoy doing that whether it was the kissing or seeing me faint and be helpless, I had no clue.

"Edward," I sobbed.

Suddenly Kyle appeared with the most lustful glint in his eyes and the most crooked smile I'd ever had the displeasure of seeing.

"Hey babe," he said, tilting his head back.

"Get away from me," I managed, I hadn't slept in days because I was too afraid of what they might do. Who knows how perverted these guys are? Besides from Edward, of course.

"No, I don't think I will, in fact I think I might just get closer to you," with that he scooped me into his arms and started violently making out with me. He laid me on a bed and crawled on top of me.

No. I wouldn't let this happen. I don't care what was on his mind I wouldn't let this happen. I punched him, hearing a cracking sound as presumably his jaw broke. I ran for the door only to be caught by none other then Newton and Crowly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mike asked manically.

"If you thought it was bad before, it'll be worse now." Tyler informed me. What could be worse? I got my answer.

Tyler's fist slammed into me; I let them think it was unbearable. Mike got the next punch, followed by Kyle. I was getting beaten up. Bruises covered my body. It was painful but I didn't fell like I was betraying Edward with those blows, the kisses were worse, bruises faded the guilt that overwhelmed me didn't.

EPOV:

Bella, my sweet beautiful angel was in what amounted to hell. As was I, I had to endure watching her play in Alice's visions, having silence to let my imagination run wild. Everyone's thoughts were worried about her. Emmet was thinking _'Bella, where is she? I swear I'll kill those bastards. Edward, I know your listening leave at least one of those morons for me.' _He'd always thought of Bella as a sister. Jasper surprised me _'Edward, I know we'll find her we're vampires! You better not go to Italy and give up before it's all over. I know you don't know this but before Bella you were depressed. Now, I just love being in the same room with you two. You have no idea how much she loves you and how hard she'll try before _

_she'll give up just for you. Edward combine all those things and there's no way we can't win. Be rational.'_

Funny, I'd never really thought about the affect our relationship had on Jasper. I figure that Jasper feels our love, how much we love each other and our devotion to each other. I suppose it has it's affects on him more than anyone in my family. Alice's mind is frantic, scared for her best friend. I could tell Jasper was trying his best but he was worried too, for me, Bella and Alice.

We came to where the tracks stopped. It was some old, run-down factory long un-used and why it still remained was a mystery. This was a smart place to hide Bella; we had traveled for miles to get here. I ran at an inhuman speed through the door following the days-old trail of her scent, beautiful smell and even though it used to make me want her blood the monster only wanted Bella to be safe and happy. That was impossible with me though. How could she be happy? Never having children? Staying 18 forever? But she wanted it and I would give her whatever she wanted.

I ran into the basement. It was dark but not too cold or damp. Better. A tad bit better, though she'd rather be able to read. I rush down the stairs.

BPOV:

They had just finished the abuse. I sat wherever I was for the longest time. Light shine in my eyes, I think. I was more there in third person rather than in my body. My now bruised, beaten body. Tears ran freely down my cheeks; warming my face. I felt fragile; I knew I looked that way too.

"Oh, Edward," I sobbed uncontrollably, "Edward, please come."

Suddenly the door opened, I thought I had said that quietly enough. What did it matter anymore? What had happened did Edward already move on to Tanya? Was he going on with _his_ life? I knew they were the only ones with any chance of finding me. Then again Jacob might be able to. He would have to considering his father and my father are best friends.

"Go away," I managed to get out.

Whoever this was surprised me y quickly coming towards me. Instead of making some snide comment about whatever perverted thing they were thinking at the moment. When he lifted me into his chest I knew Edward never gave up and never moved on. He was worried sick and I was wrong to doubt him.

For this chest was cold


	5. Home with Worries

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! FINAL CHAPTER (tear)**

**Yeah, well I don't own Twilight *sigh*. Oh and PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL(on profile, thankies)**

EPOV:

It was hard to sit and watch my weak angel. I held her limp body to my chest, whispering words I'm sure she didn't hear, brushing her hair. I could do nothing to her. I had to know what happened but I wanted her to calm down a bit. She was torn. It would be too much. Those boys would be ripped to shreds the moment I saw them.

"Edward?" Her weak voice asked me.

"Yes, Bella. I'm here." I told her.

"Oh Edward!" She sighed in relief.

"Bella, can I carry you back to the car?" I asked her. She nodded her head against my chest with that I scooped her up bridal style and took her to Emmet's Jeep.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said her tone on the brink of breaking down.

"Bella," Jasper said in relief, I was sure all the moods were changing.

"Bella!" Emmet exclaimed excitedly.

Bella did her best to smile at them all but was too weak to actually talk. I laid her in my lap, holding her face to my chest.

"Bella, please sleep now. You're safe; I promise nothing will hurt you while I'm around." I reassured her but even as I spoke the words I wondered to myself- are they true?

First it was me that could possibly kill her, then I made way for James, then I hurt her worse then anyone possibly could, then the Volturi, Victoria came after that. I'm the reason for each and every one of those errors. Not even she-no matter how hard she tries- can deny that. Yet, here I am telling her she's safe when the truth is, she isn't at least not around me.

"Edward, Bella is safe. Stop denying that. You're giving me a migraine," Jasper hissed to low for Bella to hear if she'd been awake, but she had already lapsed in to unconscious.

BPOV:

I had just finished explaining to Edward what happened with Mike, Kyle and Tyler. I'm not sure what happened to them but I never saw them at school again, not even their cars. Apparently a couple of wild animals attacked them while they were hiking. They weren't in good condition at all.

I knew the truth behind the gossip the wild animals happened to be the Cullens.

Not that I minded much.

Not that I minded at all.

The wedding was still on but Charlie held his suspicions. I told him that I had no clue who it was or why, only that Edward had saved me. He didn't buy it. He thought it was Edward all along. I told him it didn't matter I loved Edward and knew he didn't do it. I was only holding him and the rest of the Cullens accountable for my rescue.

Charlie gave up on all suspicions.

EPOV:

I'm glad to have Bella back in my arms. She feels so right there. She fits perfectly into my arms. I love the fact that she does. She is so angelic and beautiful. Charlie hold suspicions but refuses to mention them out loud, since Bella told him even if I did kidnap her the wedding would still be on. I know that she is petrified of those animals but I've reassured her, the likely hood of them living is slim but even if they do, they won't touch her ever again.

They have been through so much pain, but not compared at all to what Bella was put through.

Alice has taken Bella shopping, again. This time for "honey moon clothes" though she won't tell me what that means, I hope Bella is OK.

**A/N: That's the end I promise the next one will be better.**


End file.
